


Space Daddies

by Misshyen



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Adorable Groot (Marvel), Baby Groot, Baby Groot (Marvel), Baby Yoda - Freeform, Baby Yoda and Baby Groot, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Din Djarin - Freeform, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Protective Din Djarin, Protective Mandalorian, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Universe, The Child - Freeform, adorable baby groot, crossover fan fiction, daddy din djarin, daddy mandalorian, daddy rocket the raccoon, drax - Freeform, drax the destroyer - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, rocket the raccoon - Freeform, space babies, space dads, the mandalorian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: A Guardians of the Galaxy/Mandalorian crossover fanfiction.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 175





	Space Daddies

**Author's Note:**

> Baby Yoda is actually called The Child in the Mandalorian universe although I have it listed as Baby Yoda in the character page.

The blazing late day sun beat down on the sand of the desert planet where the crashed ship lay in a smoking heap, random sparks and electrical popping sounds filling the air. Three survivors; a large man, a raccoon and a small tree creature stood a distance away from the ship watching it in dismay.

“We’re stuck here!” Rocket ranted. “In the middle of nowhere! We’re stuck here on this desert litter box of a planet and it’s _your_ fault!” He kicked up a cloud of sand toward Drax in anger, “All that bragging about knowing how to fly now and you almost got us killed!”

“I never said I knew how to fly well; I know enough.” Drax balled up his fists and glowered down at the raccoon, “We wouldn’t be here if you would have just listened to Quill.”

“Oh yeah, listen to Quill. His idea was stupid and would have had us killed on the spot.”

“Well it was better than what you have done. That flight squadron chased us because you stole the infant prince’s bejeweled sucking toy! Who steals from a baby!” Drax kicked sand back at Rocket, his cloud larger, causing Rocket to wince and hide his eyes with wracking coughs.

“Yeah well, no baby needs to be calmed by anything with that many gems stuck all over it!” He choked out, blinking hard from the sand, “It was a choking hazard.” He looked over at little Groot who was chasing a small mouse-like creature, “And I thought that Groot would like it.” He admitted sullenly.

Drax pointed at Rocket, “HA! I knew it! You steal for the little tree now! You love him and provide for him in inappropriate ways!”

Rocket looked up indignantly, “Well of course I love him! He’s my friend… or was my friend.” He sighed and threw up his hands in defeat, “He’s my friend’s baby alright??”

“No I mean you love him like the tender love a father feels for his child! You feel paternal love! You’ve gone soft!” Drax’s bellow of a laugh rang through the area as he sat down in the shade the ship gave off and squinted up at the bright sky. “It is a blissful feeling.” He said thoughtfully, becoming lost in his memories of his own long gone beloved family.

“I am Groot!” Groot ran up to Drax and held out the creature he caught, his thin branches wrapping around it tighter to hold it still.

Drax wiped a tear from his eye and smiled down warmly at the little plant creature, taking it gently into his hand. “Thank you, that is a wonderful pet although I prefer something more menacing with more teeth and claws.”

Groot shook his head, “I am Groot.”

Rocket rolled his eyes, “He says that’s for us to eat.” Shaking his head, he watched Groot scamper off after another mouse. “Don’t go far, the sun is setting!” He called after him.

* * *

After some time, the sun was nearly completely set as Drax and Rocket sat quietly, albeit impatiently for help to arrive.

“Gamora will be here soon for us and we can go home. I am famished.” Drax nodded to himself in self-reassurance.

“So eat that thing Groot brought you.” Rocket sniped.

“It may have parasites.” Drax shuddered. “Once I move my bowels I will have room for a large meal later and then a long nap.”

“Why do you have to be so blunt? Nobody needs to know that.”

Drax crossed his arms, “I’m sorry if my body offends you.”

“It offends me! Your big mouth offends me!” Rocket picked up a piece of broken ship and threw it as hard as he could, “This goddamn planet offends me!”

“I think you should go calm yourself and come back when you feel more like talking nicely to me” Drax muttered.

“I think you should go f—” He looked around suddenly, “Where’s Groot?”

“He’s still out looking for things I think, oh wait, here he comes.” They stood and walked toward the tiny tree. Something his size was wrapped up in his branches and he was stumbling between steps as he hurried to show them his find.

“I am Groot!”

“What the hell is that? Groot what did you do?”

“I am Groot!” The tree said proudly, putting the little green creature down. Drax and Rocket stared wordlessly, taking it in. It was as tall as Groot, green, and had only three fingers on each hand. His head was dusted in the finest pale hair and it wore a strange beige robe of sorts and had large dark brown eyes. What made the creature even more curious looking were its enormous triangular ears jutting out from its head. The wiggled as it looked up at the pair and blinked a few times, before cooing softly, smiling at them.

Groot nodded to it and smiled, “I am Groot.” The little green child babbled back and then laughed.

Drax blinked back, his eyebrow raised as he stared, “It’s... adorable...” He whispered in awe.

“Yeah, and something whose angry mother is going to be looking for it.” Rocket quipped boredly, “Groot go put it back.”

Groot frowned as he grabbed the green child’s three fingered hand, “I am GROOT!” The two stood looking up at Rocket, both pairs of large dark eyes shining in the last remaining light of the day.

“He is not your friend, he needs to go home.” Rocket said firmly, “Just get rid of it, Gamora will be here soon. We need to build a fire and wait for them.”

Drax walked up to the child and knelt down in front of him, eyes widening with glee as the child raised his arms to him. The man squealed, “He gave me uppy arms! Did you see that?? He wants me to hold him!”

“So then hold him, I don’t care, just help me figure out what to do now.” He looked over from searching through his utility bag and his jaw dropped in annoyance, “Oh come on! We can’t take that with us.”

Drax snuggled the child up in his arms under his chin, “He’s so small and the simply huge eyes and ears are just intoxicating! I’m bringing him, he will be my son like Groot is yours.”

Almost immediately after he declared the child his, a blaster shot rang out and hit next to Drax’s feet.

“Yeah that’s not happening.” The man in the helmet said, his voice calm yet menacing as he came out of the shadows.

In a heartbeat, Rocket had a pistol drawn and Drax had his knife held at the ready.

“Hey pal, if my friend here wants to adopt a freakish looking bat-eared kid then he’s going to.” Rocket snarled.

The man in the helmet kept his stance, “Except that bat-eared kid is mine and if you hurt me, you anger him and you’re not going to want to anger him.”

“Oh please, I’ve heard that line before.” Rocket rolled his eyes.

“Why do you wear a helmet?” Drax inquired loudly, “Are you ugly? I’ll bet the grown version of your species is hideous, that would explain why the babies are so amazingly appealing!”

The man shook his head, “We’re not the same species. I’m a human; a mandalorian.” He nodded toward the child who was waving at him and patting Drax’s neck happily. “I don’t know what he is.”

“Manda what now?” Rocket asked with a sneer.

“Mandalorian!” He snapped impatiently. “Just give me my kid and we’ll be on our way, no harm done.”

“I am Groot!” Groot ran up to the Mandalorian and looked up at him with a dark glare. “I AM GROOT!” His small branches began to grow in threat.

“He says you ain’t going anywhere with his friend. Sorry pal, you need to get lost.”

The mandalorian cocked his head to the side, “Your talking tree seems angry.”

“Oh he is. He’s my kid and you don’t want to see him when he’s angry either.”

The pair stood facing off, their fingers heavy on the triggers. Drax stood holding the baby in one arm and the knife in the other, lowering it slightly. He looked from the man to the raccoon and back, beginning to laugh. “Your children are so ridiculously delightful. As a protective parent, I would kill for them both as well.” He let the child down and watched as he started to toddle over to the man. “Go to your father little one.”

The child held onto the man’s leg and looked back at Drax then up at the man. Groot turned back to Rocket, “I am Groot.” He stated firmly, retracting his branches.

“Well he’s pointing his at me, what am I supposed to do, let him shoot me??”

The man rolled his eyes and lowered his rifle, “I just want to get back to my ship with my son. I’m not looking for any trouble.”

“Well neither are we!” Rocket shouted in agreement.

“I just want to hug that lovable green baby again!” Drax gushed.

Groot looked at the child and hugged him. The child giggled and then noticed a small mouse creep near the fire. He toddled over quickly and made short work of catching it and gulping it down.

“I am Groot!” Groot laughed and spied another mouse, pointing it out then reaching a growing branch toward it to grab quickly. He retracted his branch and held the mouse to the child who took it and ate eagerly.

“Ha! Look at the little predators!” Drax admired, “You both should be so proud of your sons!”

“Yeah yeah.” Rocket muttered, giving Groot a loving smile.

“He’s something else.” The Mandalorian admitted, his voice soft, sharing the same smile for his own little one.


End file.
